


Two Souls,One Spirit

by PrincesaPetalito



Series: Rodríguez-Greenfeld AU [2]
Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Most of my work is rated T just to be safe, Pseudo-Incest, Referenced accidental suicide attempt, References to Depression, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaPetalito/pseuds/PrincesaPetalito
Summary: A 16-year-old Francis is absolutely convinced he will be kicked out of his home once he finally confesses to one of his Dads (Patrick Greenfeld),his deepest secret,his forbidden feelings towards one of his younger brothers,Arnoldo.
Relationships: Carlos/Patrick, Francis & Patrick Greenfeld, One sided Francis/Arnoldo, Rulo Rolando/Rulo Ricardo (mentioned)
Series: Rodríguez-Greenfeld AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603948
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Two Souls,One Spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8k words and I'm already spoiling that this thing will end on a cliffhanger which who knows when I will update.  
> 'Fix You' WILL have it's proper ending....someday,it's the only unfinished fic of mine I can promise at least that because there's a lot done for the last chapter already.  
> I hope Green (FoxFateWrites JE OC) isn't too out of character,I adore the pet names,these kids turned this boi's heart to mush,seriously.
> 
> Around my Birthday she made fanart of Francis face first on a Birthday Cake,I was heavily inspired by it, it seems.
> 
> The "Two Souls, One Spirit" thing I took from the Twins' Instagram, I don't know where they got it from but it's gay as hell.

"Francis,have you seen Arnoldo? You'd think he'd be ecstastic to finish decorating the cak- ...Woah." Patrick Greenfeld stopped dead in his tracks after strolling casually back inside the kitchen to the strange sight of his eldest son,Francis,planted face first on the two tier cake on the counter they were just finishing making for Carlos' Birthday the next day.

The green-haired man had left Arnoldo and Francis doing the last touches and finishing the icing on the cake as he went out to take Natalio to band practice,the young brunet,aspiring musician tried to convince his father to stay with him,Topa and his friends but the handsome,older man had already left his two eldest boys home alone long enough as it was.

Even with how responsible and trustworthy Francis usually is.... It's never truly safe to leave him and Arnoldo alone for too long without expecting the entire house to be upside down or on fire once he's back.

Arnoldo is an unstoppable force of his own and poor Francis just so happens to be in his way most of the time so the handsome,overweight DJ definitely was expecting some sort of mess and arguments left and right at the very least upon his return but he most certainly wasn't expecting to come back.....to this.

Whatever it is.

"Francis? Francis,talk to me,buddy,you're worrying your Dad,stop that,come on now....please.If it's just a joke,you can quit it now." Patrick started shaking the curly-haired boy's shoulders as lightly as he could manage with his big hands,nothing.

The older,green-haired man bit his bottom lip,nervousness and anxiety creeping in,it didn't even look like Francis was still breathing,Patrick tried yet again,messing playfully albeit with slightly trembling,thick fingers,the dense,big mess of black curls that is his beautiful,eldest boy's hair.

Francis stirred lightly in his nearly comatose state and Patrick felt like the weight of the world was lifted off his broad shoulders,the charming DJ sighed deeply in relief,practically throwing himself on a stool beside his son as Francis slowly lifted his pale,soft,dirtied face off what was once a gorgeous,purple and blue,Birthday Cake.

Patrick tried his hardest to bite back a large,amused grin at the state his baby boy's face and hair were in,he rarely ever had the chance to see Francis like this,this messy,this disheveled.

This lost and defeated.

Francis is tired often,too often for his age or his parents' liking yet he's always determined and never gives up.

People say there is always a first for everything,but damn,this won't be Francis' if his #1 Dad can help it.

"Huh? Oh...I'm sorry,Dad,I.... RUINED THE CAKE!!!!!! I RUINED THE CAKE! WORSE!!! I RUINED _DAD'S_ CAKE WE NEED TO FIX IT,HE'S GOING TO BE SO MAD AT ME!!! IT WAS _MY_ RESPONSIBILITY THIS YEAR,HE WAS COUNTING ON _ME_ ,HE _TRUSTED_ ME!!! HE-" The raven-haired,aspiring magician had started speaking slowly,sluggishly about to rub at his weary olive eyes when he realized his hands and arms slowly getting covered in purple and blue sweet cream.

Panic increased along with his high pitched voice,the charming,responsible boy had started to frantically tug at the sleeves of his orange t-shirt.Patrick quickly going into action by placing his large hands on his boy's shoulders and keeping the curly-haired,young magician from also getting his clothes stained and dirty.

Or worse,causing himself any possible harm.

"Francis.... Francis! Francis,breathe! Just breathe,baby,okay? ....We can fix it or make another one or a dozen other ones if you'd like,it doesn't matter,it's okay,it's going to be okay,sweetpea..." The green-haired DJ massaged his son's shoulders as swiftly and caring as he felt physically able to,Francis nodded rapidly,head hunched down,staring at the ground,taking quick,deep breaths and honestly,so did his poor,terrified father at the moment.

"Look,Francis,I'm sure Arnoldo and Natalio will be glad to help again,even if Natalio and I eat most of the dough and Arnoldo will definitely try to kick us out of the kitchen before we even start anything just like usual... It will all be fine,sweetheart....let's just- let's clean your face first,all right?" Patrick tried for a soothing manner and tone of voice which he hoped so badly it would somewhat help with his beyond distressed son's nerves as he reached for a blue towel nearby.

Starting to mostly carefully clean away some of the sweet substance,the young teen's face heating up quickly,soft,pale features tinted light pink from clear embarassment due to the whole situation,his agitated hands helpless by his sides as his Dad did his thing.

"Aw,my pumpkin pie...look at this,there's even icing all over your hair... It's gotta take some time to take it all... off... Maybe if I try to eat it,I could save some of it-" Patrick suggested,chatting on somewhat casually as Francis' dark olive eyes grew impossibly wide by the vision of his Dad slowly lifting himself off his stool to reach the aspiring magician's hair with his mouth open and tongue out.

"NO!!! No,please,no,Dad, that...that'd be really gross,I'm sorry..." Francis found himself Instinctively pushing the older man back into his stool using both his stiff palms in front of himself with extra,unintentional force,blushing even harder in the process.

"Aww man..." Patrick lamented in a rather mocking tone,making a show of rolling his piercing green eyes and resting the side of his head on one hand,elbow leaning on the counter.

His feeble attempts of lighting the mood don't seem to be working all that well,if anything,Francis looks even more troubled,the expressions on his face are always like an open book.

The handsome DJ's hand was stopped by the angst-filled teen before it could even get back to it's original task of cleaning the boy's face....

Somewhat.

"I'm sorry I wasted all this icing and ruined the cake,Dad,I can go buy more if you want,I can fix-" the raven-haired teen started rambling quickly,looking anywhere but at his Dad's round,handsome,concerned features,squeezing the man's wrist harder than really necessary.

You stopped,taking a good look at the distressed kid in front of you,it's just Francis,you know him pretty well by now,you _love_ him deeply,you're seeing him grow in front of your very eyes in so many aspects each and every single day of your lives,you would die for him without thinking even once,you can do this,you can help him,like a parent always should.

Like Carlos and even you yourself did before,many _many_ times.

Patrick sighed softly to himself,putting the towel aside on the counter for the time being,his son's face still mostly purple,blue....and pink as the talented teen looked away,deep,distressed frown adorning his soft,charming features.

The talented DJ with bright,colorful hair wants... no, _needs_ so desperately to see his baby boy smile that gorgeous gap-toothed smile again,it never fails to brighten the man's day.

To see his son so content and happy again.

"No,Francis,don't worry about it,all I really want to know is if it was something serious or simply an accident and you just fell asleep all over the cake like that." Patrick interrupted his kid's anxious rambling to explain he wasn't exactly mad about what was lost,the man knows that he and the others will certainly find a good destination for this 'ruined' cake,including Carlos.

Definitely Carlos.

What matters first and foremost are his sons' well-being,physically and mentally,Francis remained silent,curling in on himself even further,fidgeting with his hands.

Patrick placed his own larger ones over the teen's as delicately as he could manage,seeing that Francis didn't intend on replying just yet,his father rambled on.

"That sounds just like you,if I'm honest but I'm not too happy about that,Carlos already told you not to stay up late doing chores or revising your brothers' homework,you know you need more sleep,young man!" Patrick reprimanded in a light,somewhat playful tone,pointing a mildly accusing finger at the talented teen with brown/green,afflicted eyes.

The overweight DJ with bright hair knows he can't really pull off the stern parent façade yet his kids,mostly Francis....( _only_ Francis,really) always seem to get the message just fine.

"Wow,I really _am_ sounding like a parent for once,good job me!" Patrick beamed as he went back to cleaning the curly-haired boy's face,Francis' reluctance mostly gone but nothing seemed to up his mood just yet.

The short,older man bit his lip in concentration as Francis finally decided to speak,a small hint of a smile peeking through at the corners of his thin,light pink lips at last.

"You really are,congrats Dad.I'm really proud of you,I promise I'll try to sleep earlier.I'm sorry." Francis compromised,speaking low and timid,smile awkward and shy as his Dad took his time cleaning under his boy's smooth,double chin,tickling purposefully at the sensitive,heated skin there.

It didn't go unnoticed by the older man that the aspiring magician still didn't show any signs he was about to explain how he got into this...sticky situation in the first place.

"Now....Can you tell me what's wrong or not?" Patrick said bluntly now that the boy's face was mostly cleaned up and all Francis really needed to do to look like nothing happened was wash his hair

The charming DJ still has no idea where Arnoldo is and it's very strange that the hot-tempered,aspiring Chef didn't come running,looking for Francis yet.

Or that the aspiring magician himself hasn't mentioned his stubborn,younger brother either.

The brunet,determined mini Chef can't be too far if Francis isn't desperately looking for him yet,that's for sure.

"Depends,Dad... you want that in alphabetical order or-" Francis started to joke,laughing nervously as he pulled at the hem of his own t-shirt,Patrick crossed his thick arms,narrowing his bright green gaze in deep dissatisfaction,huffing and shaking his head,green strands of hair following his movements suit.

Francis absolutely adores that hair,he loves when his Dad lets it grow like this.

Both his Dads have gorgeous,bright,mostly straight strands of hair and Francis used to feel jealous of them but with time,he learned to value his own unique,beautiful curls.

"Not funny,Francis,you know you can come to us anytime something's bothering you,now spill." Patrick advised,admitedly losing a little bit of his patience,running a frustrated hand on his thick strands of hair,damn,it's about time for a haircut.

Tired of playing games,he can tell something has been weighting heavily on his eldest boy's mind for some time now and it gets the green-haired musician crazy worried.

Is it school? Is he feeling overwhelmed at school? Or is a particular person bothering him there? Maybe he's got a crush on someone and feels torn about telling them,him and Harmony remained very close friends,never truly growing apart ever since their orphanage days....

Or it could be something worse,Francis could be dealing with _depression_ ,Patrick knows the subject way too well for his own liking and doesn't wish the feeling on his worst enemies,even less his own precious,beloved kids.

This talk is long overdue.

"Sorry." The aspiring magician stated plainly,nervously licking his dry lips,fiddling with the dirty towel in his hands and not really meeting his father's scrutinizing,bright gaze and knitted eyebrows.

Far from being as intimidating as Arnoldo's or Carlos' but uncomfortable to be under nonetheless.

"I'm waiting...." Patrick tapped his fingers against his thick thighs,bright orbs more pleading than anything else and Francis could tell his Dad had the best of intentions,the man is just genuinely worried and wants to help the best he is capable to.

Perhaps if Francis confesses everything already,he can get it all out of the way and finally move on with his life in search for another family.

Or....worse case scenario....live on his own in the streets,running away from the law until he's 18 or older,the curly-haired teen gulped nervously,shuddering involuntarily at the thought,pushing the dirty towel aside and willing himself to finally voices what's truly troubling him.

"I.....Dad.I'm afraid.I'm...absolutely convinced I.....won't be able to be a part of this family anymore,I may go back to the orphanage or if you or Dad know of another family who might be in need of a very responsible... very helpful 16 year old son,I'm right here." Francis somehow managed to conceal his words together,licking the inside of his cheeks,palms sweaty over his lap,hair still mostly a purple mess,the words were drawled out yet restrained somewhat,like they were getting caught in his throat every couple miliseconds,the raven-haired teen looks like he could cry at any moment.

There is no way in hell he will actually _SAY_ the real reason that led to this.

Francis already feels tormented enough as it is.

Patrick was speechless at first,mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water as he struggled to find the right words to describe his feelings towards this seemingly out of nowhere decision of his beloved eldest son's.

He unintentionally ended up storming out at the kid instead.

This revelation just refuses to get into the green-haired man's head.

Francis wants to leave????

Why?????!?!?!!!!

"You _what_?! _Why_??? You can't be serious about this,pumpkin,we _love_ you,we _all_ love you....you've been an irrepleaceable part of this family for years!!!" Patrick found himself yelling at his boy's face,deeply regretting it as he went on.

Francis only disappearing in on himself even further,feeling smaller and smaller by the second,the distressed DJ stood off his stool,stomping his feet,starting to walk in circles.

He's really just more panicked than anything else.

Francis can't leave!!! He's not even old enough yet!!! It feels like Patrick and Carlos adopted him and his brothers and brought them home just yesterday!!!

They grow up so fast....😭

"Nope,it's not happening,I'm not allowing it! I know for a fact that either would your Dad!" exclamed Francis' father exasperately,rubbing at his temples and nervously picking at the piercings on his ear.

His body shaking from head to toe,unable to even so much as fathom the idea of any of his kids already considering leaving them behind.

None of them is ready.

That certainly includes the parents as well.

"But Dad!!!" retorted the anguished aspiring magician helplessly,pulling hard at the hem of his shirt,biting his bottom lip,looking away.

He really will _have_ to explain this,there is no getting out of it now otherwise his Dad won't even give him a chance to speak on the matter.

Francis is not ready for his beloved Parents to hate him,turn on him and resent him for eternity yet the curly-haired teen's feelings for Arnoldo have become unbearable to endure,the stubborn,aspiring chef only seems to cling even closer and closer to his big brother as time goes on,it's driving the boy with dark olive eyes up the wall.

Arnoldo has always been the adorable,short-tempered,misunderstood little brother Francis swore to always protect with his life but now...the fierce,brunet,Italian boy is naturally growing up,almost past Francis,his soft,pronounced,overweight body growing bigger along with it,umdeniably becoming more attractive than ever as the days go by,small hairs already growing all over his overhanging belly,the swells of his breasts (and the rest of his gorgeous large body).

The raven-haired young magician's palms are starting to sweat and his private parts start to moisten just by remembering what he already 'unfortunately' got to see of a shirtless,flawless-looking,teenaged Arnoldo,it should only get 'worse' from here.

Asaa matter of fact,it already sort of did.

All because the hot-tempered boy knows no such thing as boundaries or private space whatsoever,the charming,young magician usually didn't have the guts to tell his baby brother off but today....

Today Francis snapped,he told his aspiring chef unimaginable things that were bound to deeply hurt the young,overweight brunet's feelings and drive him away for good.

Francis knows for certain he already lost his Arnoldo forever,as a _brother_... as a _friend_.

His Dads are inevitably next.

"I said No and that is final unless you have a really good excuse!!! Like... you stole my fries last Saturday or stole the President's fries,well,then I might reconsider,I mean,that's-" Patrick kept angrily rambling on,feeling a little silly,crazy and delusional about the whole situation by now.

The talented DJ ran a shaky hand over his tired,round face,sitting back on the stool,mostly talking to the wind than his own son beside him.Francis,the one left feeling in charge of capturing his distracted father's attention back to him and the actual matter at hand.

As always.

"Dad,I'm serious... And I have a good excuse!!! An....intolerable,unforgiving one at that,actually." Francis insisted,interrupting his distressed,green-haired father with pleading desperation to his tone of voice and the hint of warm,olive green of his dark orbs.

"Well,baby,do tell and I'll be the judge of that..." Patrick crossed his arms over his chest,above his green-shirt covered,overhanging belly,raising one eyebrow,small,sly smirk playing on his lips.

Slowly trying to regain some resemblance of his usual cool composure as if nothing had just happened and he almost didn’t have a breakdown at the mere thought of his eldest son leaving their home so soon.

Did he do something wrong? Was he a bad parent? Was it Carlos? Is it the both of them?!

This is a family emergency and Patrick should probably wait for his handsome,red-headed husband to come back and look for Arnoldo in the meantime.

.....Where _is_ Arnoldo?!  
......Yeah,definitely bad parenting,that's gotta be it....

Francis probably felt safer at the orphanage than he ever did at their home....

... Then how come he didn't speak up sooner?

And _WHAT KID_ would prefer to go back to an _ORPHANAGE_ rather than stay with their loving family?! He even brought his brothers along,if any of them were unhappy about their new home,either Arnoldo or Natalio would have spoken up about it and Francis would have sided with them before even blinking,their well-being always comes first.

Besides both Carlos and Patrick experienced abusive,toxic enviroments before so they made absolutely _SURE_ their kids would have the healthiest family experience they were able to provide considering that it can't possibly have been easy for the kids back then either.

What with the three of them constantly getting ostracized and casted aside for being born in the autistic spectrum? Natalio even told his Dads stories about Arnoldo pretty much poisoning himself looking for a 'cure' not even too long before the adult couple met them.

There was the real possibility of Patrick and Carlos never even getting to _meet_ Arnoldo if the worst were to happen,the boy had barely turned 10 at the time also,it still horrifies Patrick to his core.

So what _is_ Francis' real issue here?

What can they possibly do to convince him to stay?

What if Arnoldo doesn't take this well and attempt something like _that_ again,not exactly accidental this time? 

Patrick gulps nervously,he _really_ wishes Carlos was here right about now....

"Dad... don't make me do this,I really can't tell you the reason why without you hating me forever so just.... just let me go,so I can look for another fam-" Francis found himself nearly begging in front of his Dad,shamelessly pouting with his thin bottom lip sticking out,both hands joined in front of himself and everything.

It doesn't hurt to try one last time to get away from this conversation and go back to sulking in his misery in peace.

He finally did it,after years and years of pining helplessly after his beyond gorgeous,determined younger brother,Francis finally,succesfully pushed Arnoldo away and things would only get extremely awkward from here on if they were to still share the same roof.

The curly-haired teen absolutely hates that it had to come to this,he needs some time away from the stubborn,Italian brunet with dark,warm,mysterious,intense eyes if he ever truly intends to really get over him.

Francis desperately wishes he didn't _have_ to.

Perhaps, _eventually_ he and Arnoldo will meet in another life,one where their bond doesn't get as close as a family would and guilt won't eat the aspiring magician's heart away.

 _Eventually_.

Because there is no one else in this world like his Arnoldo,and Francis still doesn't see himself loving anyone else anywhere near the same way he loves _him_.

The responsible teen with raven curls hates to consider the possibility that this feeling might never truly go away.

And he will just have to deal and move on.

"Francis,do you honestly... sincerely want to leave? Try to look me in the eyes and tell me,do you _really_ want to leave our family? Leave me and Carlos behind,even worse,Arnoldo and Natalio?! They _adore_ you,Francis!!! They look up to you,they would be so heartbroken to know-" The green-haired DJ questioned his son with deep despair clouding his round,pale-painted-bright-red features and lacing the tone of his cracking voice.

Inevitable tears welling up at the corners of his vibrant green orbs,the man knew it was a cheap shot,to aim for his boy's heartstrings like this,to bring his baby brothers and beloved sons to the discussion but it had to be done.

Even if Francis is 16 and mostly independent,Arnoldo and Natalio are still 14 and 13 respectively,they are not going anywhere if they are happy here and Patrick can help it.

He can't really force Francis to stay if he's unhappy but he should at least express his reasoning first instead of keep dancing around it,it's gotta be a pretty strong one too.

He wouldn't leave his brothers behind if it wasn't at least a life or death situation.

At least the talented DJ with bright hair desperately would like to think so.

"No,I don't want to leave!!!! I don't want to go anywhere,I love them with all my heart and I love the both of you so much,you are the best parents someone could ever dream of having but I really _really_ can't stay!!!! You don't understand!!!! You _won't_ understand!!!! You will _never_ understand...." Francis abruptly interrupted the older man,nearly uncharacteristically yelling and sobbing loudly as he gestured all over the place,storming out of the kitchen in the process.

An even stranger sight than him face planted on the cake,his Dad found himself thinking as he quickly jumped off the stool and breathlessly ran right after his angsty,raven-haired teenage boy.

"Francis!!!!! Francis,come back,you know I'll try my best!!!! Like I always do!!!! Baby boy!!! Pumpkin pie!!! Strawberry shortcake!!! Wait,that's Arnoldo... Francis,wait!!!!" Patrick yelled down the hallway and the rest of the house,trying to catch the quick steps of his distressed son as the boy seemed to suddenly scam the entire place for _something_.

 _Arnoldo_.

Perhaps it just dawned on him that he didn't know where the teenage,aspiring Chef was either.

Patrick abruptly stops in his tracks to lean against a wall and catch his breath when he sees Francis finally stop running,sighing deeply in relief and staying still against the opened door leading out of the _very_ kitchen where they previously were and out into the vast backyard where a large tree lay.

A tree that had a treehouse on it,built with efforts from the entire family because it was Natalio's biggest dream at the time.

The boy with tall,messy brown hair was a tiny,cuddly,bony little thing with big doe eyes and a big,mischievous smile,Patrick would have given him the world if he merely asked.

Not like things are that different now,even with him and Carlos trying to set rules and following them,all three kids are still spoiled rotten.

With both material things and infinite amounts of affection.

Patrick carefully stepped closer,knowing not to make physical contact with his eldest just yet,due to his previous frantic state it could make him jump or be averse to it.

The overweight,older man looked up in the direction Francis' olive gaze was glued to,now both father and son could faintly see through one of the treehouse windows that Arnoldo was laying on the bed inside it,that fact alone seemed to calm the aspiring magician's nerves considerably.

Yet not entirely.

Patrick bit his lip,laying a tentative,soothing,large hand on one of his boy's shoulders,Francis' body tensed up Instinctively yet his posture ultimately relaxed,leaning against the soft touch.

"I can't live without him,Dad." Francis surprised Patrick yet again by throwing himself into his father's arms,crying and sobbing freely into the older,green-haired man's broad shoulder.

Patrick steadied the both of them,Francis being slightly taller than him but not as heavy,the talented DJ swallowed a lump on his throat,hugging his anguished teenage son as tight as possible,patting the boy's back as softly as he could manage with one large hand,the other tangling itself swiftly around thick,black curls of hair as the boy let his deep emotions out.

When Francis' sobs seemed to subside a little,Patrick carefully led his boy back inside,speaking so low and soft to not startle the kid,if the raven-haired teen wasn't still so close to the older man,he wouldn't hear it.

"Francis,I can't force you to tell me anything but the sooner the reason that convinced you to want to leave is out of your system,the better you're going to feel and the sooner we can find a way to solve all of this together." Patrick massaged one of the younger's tense shoulders and the aspiring magician was far more grateful than he felt physically able to show at the moment.

Francis feels thoroughly exhausted,mentally,physically....

Yet the responsible teen doesn't feel able to rest on any aspect of the word until he finally lets his feelings out and make amends with the people he cares for the most in the world.

No one is ever ready to lose the love of their parents.

Especially parents as loving as this.

Who took them in and deeply cared for them when nobody truly wanted them.

Francis is definitely not ready to lose this incredibly special,once in a lifetime deal he got.

Back then,the staff had tried to push Natalio and Arnoldo away from Francis for as long as they could when Patrick and Carlos first arrived,showing immediate interest on the insanely talented and clever kid with tall,curly hair and a large gap on his front teeth that never really went away.

But as soon as the couple inevitably got to meet Francis' brothers,Patrick was fascinated by Natalio's dedication and love for music while Carlos was blown away by Arnoldo's undying love for cooking.

The charming,curly-haired teen started to genuinely believe in matches made in heaven then and there.

Nothing could ever set them apart.....unless.

"I'm really sorry but I really don't think so,Dad..." the aspiring magician trailed off in a low,defeated tone as they slowly walked down the hallway to the living room,practically curled into his father's strong embrace.

"Try me." Patrick simply stated as he placed both of them comfortably on the couch in the living room,Francis sighed through his nose,nervously pulling back from the green-haired man's thick arms,fidgeting with the hem of his own orange shirt and staring at the ground once again.

"You're going to hate me...." Francis trailed off rather pathetically,licking the inside of his cheeks and discreetly putting some space between him and the other man.

"I'm a lover,not a hater." the talented DJ said simply,shrugging casually,a sympathetic smile playing on his lips,pulling his eldest son flush against his large body once again,the boy was distancing himself so fast,thinking his 'old man' wouldn't notice....the charming,talented teen whined but otherwise seemed willing to cooperate at last.

"Daaaad....."

* * *

"And that's how it all started... I think I was... in love with him ever since then,which might make things a little worse,honestly .... But I swear I never acted on it!!! _Believe me_ ,I never touched him like that,I love him in so many other ways,I would never _ever_ hurt him... I really used to think all of these feelings would go away eventually once we became _officially_ family but ...It hasn't and it won't.I'm so, _so_ sorry,Dad,I really am,I messed everything up big time....May I pack my things and go now?.... Please?" Francis mostly rushed through his restrained,choked up words,fidgeting anxiously with his hands and pulling aprehensively at the couch cushions he kept a tight hold on the entire time.

Sitting stiff as a board,on the brink of tears,looking like he wanted to flee the place all throughout the conversation,once in a while shooting a quick,fearful glance at his father who sat nearly casually on the couch right beside him,thick legs sprawled out,arms crossed over his abundant chest,yet it did look like the man was giving his beyond troubled son his complete,undivided attention after all.

His Dad can be so distracted sometimes,it drives Francis a little nuts and he can't help but appreciate immensely when the older,green-haired man shows this much effort into trying to understand his children better,it happens more often than not,the man really tries and the teen with black,curly-hair is very thankful,he is.

Still it was killing Francis inside that the short,green-haired DJ downright _refused_ to show on his face how he was truly feeling about the whole situation at hand and his talented,raven-haired teen's confession so far.

The aspiring magician was ready to stand up,bolt out of the room and never look back when his Dad sat up straight,clapping his hands together,licking his lips to dry them up,speaking in the most firm and serious tone he could muster.

No time for jokes or playing around at the moment,the older man genuinely recognizes this is a very delicate,serious issue and should be treated as such even if they are all step-siblings,Francis' worry is founded for sure,it just feels like the boy already had to overcome so much in such a short time and he's so young still...

He's transgender,on the spectrum,felt responsible for very much raising two younger,energetic,also autistic kids all on his own until Patrick and Carlos came along.

It all takes insane amounts of pure love,dedication and inner strenght,the young,aspiring magician is incredibly admirable for that.

The handsome,talented DJ can tell how hard it was for his eldest son to admit all these feelings,the last thing Francis wants to see in his life is this family fall apart because of it.

Yet by the end of the day you barely have a say on picking who you really love,you simply love them with every fiber of your being.

If you ask Patrick,this feels like a natural progression for the two,since it's in fact,very likely that these very feelings will be reciprocated by the other person in question and they could even work as a couple if they are really willing to try.

The older man with bright green eyes would feel so proud of his kids if they did so.

And so would Carlos.

Which means Patrick's opinion has not changed in the slightest and won't any soon ever since he was presented all this information.

Here is their _home_ ,it's where both Francis and Arnoldo belong from the very first day they stepped through the doors.

They could even start their own family here if they want to,it's big enough for it,it would only bring the talented,green-haired musician so much more pride and joy to his already euphoric and jubilant enough heart.

If you told Patrick's teen self from the past that he would feel this happy and wholesome one day,the boy wouldn't believe it for a single second.

But it may be a little too soon to think about any of this extending family stuff,isn't it?

A Proud Father (very possibly future grandfather) can still dream.

"No.You're still not going anywhere." Patrick stated,a small,understanding grin playing on his lips and a glint shining through his bright eyes as he patted his curly-haired boy's thigh with a little more force than really necessary,trying to look as supportive about the whole situation as he truly felt.

He came to realize that most times,that's hard to come accross to the people around him.

Still,needless to say,Patrick is not surprised in the least by the news,he should have seen it coming if he really stops to think about it,if Francis was still a girl,everyone would be gushing about how cute 'she' and Arnoldo would look together to this day because of how 'glued' they still are to each other.

Guess what,it didn't change a thing after Francis realized his identity,they would still be adorable and downright undefeatable together,there's nothing in this world they wouldn't do for each other and in that aspect,the handsome,overweight father can even see himself and Carlos projected in them.

The thought alone makes the older man's heart all warm,fuzzy and giddy inside even more.

Only his lovestruck kids to make him refer these words about himself,Patrick feels intoxicated in so much sugar today already.

His boys deserve to find happiness in each other,the same way he and Carlos did years ago.

"But Dad... I literally just confessed to you-" a beyond afflicted,perplexed and confused Francis tried to stammer out as he sat up even straighter on the couch,his Dad's casual posture remaining almost intact,except for the large,thick arm snaking itself around the anguished teen's shoulders yet again,bringing the younger ever closer making the boy yelp in surprise but obligue otherwise.

His Dad's embrace is always soft,warm and inviting,always makes the aspiring magician feel safe....and at home.

He hates that his body is still mostly averse to touching when honestly,his entire family gives the best hugs.

Even Carlos.... _especially_ Carlos.

The man is already touchy-feely as it is with the people he deeply cares for but when the tall,handsome man with fiery red hair and bright blue eyes is on the best of his moods,he can cling to his husband and children for hours,it's a little overwhelming for Francis himself yet he's always willing to try harder for his his Dad.

And his real,true _family_.

The very exact same reason why he was ready to take this deadly secret about his forbidden feelings for Arnoldo to the grave if necessary in order to keep everything in perfect harmony.

As perfect as it could really get with this family,honestly,Francis tried not to involuntarily roll his greatly amused olive eyes while suddenly being brought back to fond memories of the numerous frantic antics of his younger brothers and his parents alike.

Francis would never forgive himself if he looses something as precious as this.

For all he knows,he still might.

"-That you're in love with Arnoldo... for a very long ass time too,it seems like... Don't worry,sweetheart,I heard ya." Patrick smiled widely,firmly patting his son's shoulder and round cheeks a bit condescendingly with his other large hand.

Looking so friendly,it was creeping out the responsible,talented boy a little.

 _Juuust_ a little.

"But Dad! I'm a frea-...." Francis started to 'justify' yet he interrupted himself suddenly,stopping mid-sentence as if just realizing something,his face turned fully to his Dad,soft,reddened features triumphant,sly smirk playing on the aspiring magician's thin lips,thick brows furrowed as if he just cracked some extremely secret code.

"You are going to send me to _therapy_... That's actually....not a bad idea...therapy could fix me!!! I can finally get fixed!!! And I-" the talented,raven-haired teen practically bounced on the couch under his Dad's arms,dark olive green eyes shining bright with the idea that he could be 'cured'.

Patrick sighed wearily through his nose,a hand tightening around his kid's shoulder affectionately as the other ran through his own smooth,green strands of hair, _here we go again...._

"Francis,baby,first of all,you're not a freak,second of all,these feellings do not mean you're broken and 'need to be fixed',it only means...." the green-haired DJ trailed off softly,patiently,his hands sliding down to join Francis' trembling ones firmly over the boy's lap.

It deeply upsets the older man the idea that his own son would think such horrible things about himself over something as simple and natural as loving someone.

Especially someone so close and special they might as well be part of one another by now.

Two people you can tell from afar complete each other ever since they met but barely even know it yet.

It's about time this changed.

"What... What does it mean,Dad?" the curly-haired teen questioned aprehensively,hands still shaking under his father's,even with the older man's cool and composed demeanor,he was still waiting for the blow.

Perhaps his Dad wanted to calm him before the storm comes.

Somehow.

He feels anything but calm.

"It means you should _talk_ to Arnoldo about it,simple as that." Patrick merely shrugged,satisfied grin remained plastered on his round features as he patted his boy's anxious hands smoothly and let go,Francis only looked even more confused and a lot horrified if he's honest.

"Talk to- N- no,no way... I already nearly died confessing it to you!!! What would Arnoldo-" Francis started stuttering nervously,looking even paler than the usual as he pulled at the hem of his shirt once again,a lot more forceful this time.

"Francis,think about it,just.... _think_ ,for a moment,okay?" Patrick egged on,playfully shoving against the boy's shoulder,the talented,young teen pulling away slightly,akward,gap-toothed,nervous smile morphing into an expression of deep thought and contemplativo as he fidgeted 'quietly' with his shirt.

The raven-haired teen is still just mostly confused and exasperated,not really sure where his father is going with all this,telling Arnoldo is _absolutely_ out of the question.

Especially now that they're 'technically' not even on 'speaking terms'.

Francis wanted to chuckle at how silly using all these 'fancy words' to refer to him and his young,aspiring Grand Chef really is but his Dad decided to elaborate on his own train of thought when the curly-haired teen offered no vocal response so he listened while his father joined their hands once more.

Rubbing in smooth circles the rough,pale skin on the back of the hand of the young magician's with his large thumb,it was involuntary and subtle,Francis couldn't deny how soothing it truly felt as the older man spoke.

"You've been so busy thinking about him as your whole world,you never stopped to realize it's way too likely that you're also his.... _Think_ about it,baby,the same time,love and dedication you have for him,he has for you,the same way you can't stay away from him for a long period of time,we know for a fact he feels the same,you two are rarely ever apart.... Francis, _listen_ ,your Dad and I.... _notice_ things.You two literally refused to not be adopted together,fighting tooth and nail about that,actually.He's in love with you as well,just as much and it's a _known_ fact." Patrick explained uncharacteristically wisely,his words and the absolute conviction on each and every one of them took the aspiring magician's breath away as he felt his body relax completely for the first time that day.

Francis' shoulders dropped as he let a long sigh escape his overstressed,soft body accompanied by a few tears rolling down his soft,round cheeks,one of his hands leaving his father's strong yet soothing touch to go up and try and 'fix' his mess of purple and blue curls as his Dad slouched forward,embracing his eldest son once again with all his might,placing a small,loving kiss on one of the younger's salty cheeks.

This time,it was all more than welcomed.

* * *

"Daaad,this is crazy...everyone would talk,turn their back on us-" Francis fruitlessly insisted,anxiously pulling at his shirt as he was 'gently' pushed down the hallway back in the direction of the treehouse by a decisive,determined,smiling Patrick,where a way-too-quiet- Arnoldo seemed to silently remain.

If the handsome man with bright,green hair is truly honest to himself,he may or may not be starting to miss his middle child's voice echoing all over the house demanding some ludicrous thing they shouldn't be able to do or provide to him but manage to do so for him anyway.

By the end of the day,it always brings both parents a big sense of satisfaction and great warmth to their hearts to be able to give him and his brothers every single thing they were denied or unable to have before,including unconditional love and affection and be allowed to see them slowly reciprocating it and feeling genuinely happy after so many years of no hope of having any of it in sight.

Patrick pushed an uncertain,aprehensive aspiring magician forward,feeling beyond excited for Francis to finally tell Arnoldo what everyone else around them (but them) already knew.

...Gorgeous,soft and round little grandkids with big olive eyes and dark,blond,curly hair on the way~... _ahem-_

Patrick means they were always meant for each other no matter what.

That's _all_ he meant.

Grandkids can and _will_ have to wait.

Perhaps he could finally get to have that child who's really excited about sports he doesn't really have yet...

Yet considering who the _parents_ will be,the handsome,older man shook his head in mere amusement.

Francis is undeniably enthusiastic about it all but sees any sport as a simple,fun hobby,Arnoldo is hopeless just like his Dad himself.

And that's completely okay.

"And I say screw them,sweetpea,because the happiness of my children comes first." the talented,green-haired DJ said with finality,without room for discussion,patting and squeezing his boy's arm firmly and affectionately on a similar manner to what Arnoldo would have done in his place,searching for the younger's unsure brown/green gaze to finally lock with his.

As a matter of fact,it did,Francis could tell from his Dad's round features and the eager light on his green eyes that the older man truly felt confident about this,even if the small hint of aprehension was still evident.

The world doesn't matter,you know Arnoldo loves you.

Deep down Patrick is afraid and aware of the consequences their decision could certainly ensue if anything gets out of their control.

But he is just feeling so goddamn lucky to have a genuinely supportive family at this crucial,decisive moment.

And he's going to make sure Francis knows that as well.

"But- But- do you really think... Dad would agree with this?" Francis questioned nervously as a last resort to try and wiggle himself out of this very much inevitable situation while the two entered back into the kitchen,nearing the back door leading outside,thus the tree house.

Patrick only grinned wider,offering his eldest boy a sly wink and a weak,playful shove to one of the raven-haired boy's poor shoulders.

_It's time._

"Don't worry,babe,Carlos learned early in his life,from a particular couple of very talented twin brothers... _his twin brothers_ ,that nothing really changes and actually only improves once you allow people around you their well deserved happiness." Patrick stretched out one of his thick arms to reach his son's big mess of black,purple and blue curls to ruffle them lovingly.

The overweight,talented DJ is personally feeling so corny and sappy today yet he means every single word and sentiment,the man is genuinely beaming with pride for his children.

Just don't expect it from him to be this open so often,he loves his cool composure too much to just give it up like this.

Yet when he does it,it's worth it.

For his children,it's beyond worth it,he will let his walls down anytime.

"Wow..... Who are you and what did you do to my Dad?!" surprisingly Francis tried to joke his anxiety away as the father and son duo stopped in front of the opened door leading out of the kitchen,both feeling a peaceful chill overtake their pale,soft bodies and pass through their messy hair.

"Still not funny." Patrick deadpanned good-naturedly,rolling his bright eyes affectionately,Francis hunching in on himself slightly,hugging his own arms to himself,grinning mischievously and looking 'up' at one of the incredible men who took in on themselves the immense responsibility of raising him and his family so well these past years.

Francis wholeheartedly trusts Patrick,his father,to be right about this.

Also this revelation about his other Dad's twin brothers,his _uncles_.....the young,aspiring magician had absolutely no idea about any of that,no wonder they are always so close and rarely ever seen apart,they look so happy and accomplished in life also.

They are two souls,one spirit.

As Francis steps out the door,sandals-clad feet sotfly hitting the grass underneath it,slowly,cautiously approaching the treehouse several feet ahead,images of every memory Francis has of his uncles flash through the charming,talented teen's mind as he realizes it all makes so much sense now,the last time his part of the family saw them,everyone was invited for a big concert of theirs in Mexico City a few months ago,it was a really fun yet exhausting long trip and the twins didn't seem to ever get their hands off each other for a single second,so used to each other's faces and presence,they seemingly couldn't breathe without having the other close to them to share every special little moment,Natalio had joked it was their 'twin connection' but everything is so much clearer now.

Especially considering it has barely been an hour since the curly-haired,charming teen has properly seen or checked on Arnoldo and his heart is already aching to see him and talk to him like the desert missing the rain.

As Francis thinks it all over,wary steps slowing down even more as he gets closer and closer,still hugging his arms to himself and looking down,the Rulo Twins never bothered to even hide it all that well to begin with,anyone can really tell if they would simply care to observe the couple of strangely affectionate siblings just a little bit closer.

They fill Francis' nervous,aprehensive little heart with so, _so much hope._

Hope of Love and Acceptance of who you really are and how you genuinely feel,even if only by the people closest to you.

Whose are truly the only ones who matter.

Natalio doesn't care,if anything,he's absolute "annoying little brother" about it,his Dads will certainly be supportive,Patrick's eyes are shining so bright from the door,Francis can practically _feel_ them burning through his back along with the winning finger guns

More than likely willing the kid with his mind to make him move a little bit faster,they don't have all day,Carlos should be back any time now.

The only one left is the Italian, _sensitive_ ,aspiring Grand Chef himself.

Together they have millions of fans and travel all over the world,doing what they love most,alongside the people they love and cherish most on the entire planet.

The aspiring magician wishes so desperately for Arnoldo and himself to be two souls linked by one spirit just like their uncles, _Rolando and Ricardo._

It's so soothing and poetic.

Francis stopped to an abrupt halt in front of the wooden staircase leading up the treehouse,gradually lifting his head and fixing his posture slightly,pulling at the hem of his orange shirt out of habit,a small,impish grin ghosting at the corners of the talented teen's thin,pale lips.

He can't lie to himself,deep down,he already knows they are as well.


End file.
